


tattoo kiss

by sylviadraft



Series: It Takes an Army [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Tattoos, blink and you'll miss it codywan, not rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/pseuds/sylviadraft
Summary: “But it’s not fair! Anakin has tattoos? Why can’t I?”“Because you are achildAhsoka how many times have I explained this?”OR: Ahsoka interrupts a very important game of Dejarik
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: It Takes an Army [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051874
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	tattoo kiss

“But it’s not fair! Anakin has tattoos? Why can’t I?” 

“Because you are a _child_ Ahsoka how many times have I explained this?” Rex said with an exasperated sigh that was only reserved for Ahsoka and Anakin. Across the Dejarik table Cody was doing a poor job of keeping the amusement off his face. Rex sent a glare at his ori’vod for good measure. 

“But Rex!” Ahsoka was extra whiney today, they had just finished a long campaign and General Kenobi and General Skywalker had spent the whole day finishing paperwork. Meaning the commander had been left to her own devices for most of the afternoon. “I just want a little one! And it’s not like I can’t handle the pain, I am in a war.” 

Rex grimaced at that, most days he tried to ignore the fact that they were dragging a karking fourteen year old along on all of these campaigns. 

“I bet even Master Obi-Wan has tattoos!” 

“He only has two, and they are very tasteful.” Cody replied, and Ahsoka turns her eyes on him. 

“And how do you know about Obi-Wan’s tattoos?”

Rex would’ve been flustered, hells, he’s blushing now at the implication. But Cody doesn’t even flinch, just studies the Dejarik table for a moment before turning his bored eyes on Ahsoka. 

“General Kenobi isn’t always the most...cautious man on the battlefield. I’ve seen him patched up a number of times, commander.”

Ahsoka sighs, defeated, at Cody’s answer but Rex can tell his ori’vod is flustered when he fumbles his next move. They are pretty evenly matched at the game, Cody tends towards a more defensive position while Rex prefers to attack. Even with Cody’s mistake, Rex still has to move quickly if he wants to take the advantage. 

“Do you have any tattoos commander?”

“No.” 

_Liar._ Rex remembers a night out early in the war. He’d never seen Cody so drunk in his entire life, and Cody spent the entire time waxing on about General Kenobi’s eyes. Finally, in a fit of annoyance, Wolffe suggested he get them tattooed on his shebs if he liked them so much. Thankfully by the time the group had reached the tattoo parlor Cody had sobered up enough to realize what a spectacularly awful idea that was. Instead they all got matching _Vode An_ tattoos. 

“Well what do Master Kenobi’s tattoos look like?” 

“Do you think of nothing else vod’ika?” Cody’s voice is gruff but he smiles at Ahsoka all the same. “It’s a set of coordinates, one for Tatooine, the other for Christophsis.” 

“Tatooine and Christophsis?” Ahsoka’s nose wrinkles, and Rex has to agree with her, “Of all the places in the galaxy why those two?” 

“Well he met Anakin on Tatooine,” Cody moves his piece and kark maybe he hadn’t made a mistake after all, “And he met you on Christophsis.” 

“Oh.” Ahsoka has a soft smile on her face. 

Cody grins back at her, and for a moment, Rex can forget that there is war all around him. 

“So you’re saying all I need is one tattoo because I met all of you on Christophsis!” 

Cody doesn’t even try to cover up his laughter. 


End file.
